Zimbata Navalla
Zimbata Navalla is one of the more unlikely people to be a pirate in the entire world. A Lawful Good Aasimar who devotedly follows one of the strictest religions known to mankind, Zimbata is doing the best she can to remain true to her Faith and herself throughout the black market dealings, swash buckling, murder sprees, sexual innuendos, and her friends contentious suggestions to 'let loose'. Maybe she will, maybe she won't, but no matter what happens, this Church girl gone rogue has a big storm coming. Personality Due to Zimbata's Viridian upbringing, she is adamant on being polite to the people around her. Her civility, however, is not cold. Zimbata enjoys being cheery and optimistic, often being the one to offer a smile and a hug to those who need it. She is extremely loyal, often to a fault, as her religion and her personal morals dictates that she must fulfill any promise she makes to the best of her ability. These promises extends to simple tasks, long lasting favors, and even soul-bound loyalty. Her Aasimar tendency to martyr herself and take the brunt of physical damage most often appears in combat, as does her rage which comes from a habit to suppress her negativity until she can't anymore. Zimbata also has a very strong willpower. She accomplishes what she sets out to do with the tenacity of a monsoon; believing that strains on her body and mind are simple 'moral distractions' to her mission. This willpower is excellent in keeping her on task and not succumbing to temptations, but it occasionally extends to bossiness when she tries to tell others what to do to achieve her goals. Despite her smile filled attitude, Zimbata seems to not think highly of herself. While she takes immense pride in her Barbarian abilities, she demeans her Sorceress side whenever it is brought up. She accepts her lesser intelligence but then uses it to call herself 'stupid' or 'idiot' when she says the wrong thing, showing that she takes mistakes she makes very seriously. When Zimbata feels any deep-set negative emotion she is likely to act more aggressively towards those near her. She quickly apologizes for her actions after, often bowing and then feeling guilty from whatever she did. Zimbata's devotion to the Church shines in many things she does. After morally ambiguous situations she consults the Scripture to figure out what she should do. She has taken a vow of Chasity until marriage, protects the weak, refuses drugs, acts humbly, does not curse, and follows much of her Church's doctrine in regards to things like Necromancy, 'heretic' religions, and other controversial subjects. But even through all of that, she has expressed a deep set desire to learn and will often ask people how she can improve her world views. Lore What You All Know Zimbata comes from one of the Viridian Churches that follow the pantheon of the Just. It is a sect that doesn't discriminate races (unless they are "monstrous"), accepts different religions, follows the Scripture by word only, and despises the work of the Inquisitors. She had set out to be a sailor, and now a pirate, in the name of taking a 'spiritual journey' to understand the world better than she could in her homeland. Actual Backstory To be Revealed... Notable Equipment Prayer Beads These beads are a close reminder of home that Zimbata takes immense comfort in. She often runs them through her hands when she is nervous in order to calm down. They are decorated in a gold, orange, and light red pattern and are made out of geode cores. Warpike "All of your organs are free real estate for the will of the Gods!" Relationships Augustus Crake "Crakg is my best pirate friend! Even if I have not spent a lot of time with him yet, he is still very sweet and kind to me. He hides a very soft spot for friendship under his eye bags and grumpiness which I am slowly chipping away at through plenty of hugs! I do worry for him though. He is very murder hungry and blood thirsty and also cannot sleep and then has a cult chasing after him and- Gods, Crakg just has a lot going on right now! Despite the cool guy appearance I had first seen him with he very easily gets nervous and panics. He cares a lot about what people he likes thinks about him, especially Concord for.. Uhm... Well, at least Crakg is not taking drugs! I really hope he will not! I do not think he will when I have told him not to. In the end I am going to try and help him as much as I can whenever I can. I feel like Crakg has not had a friend in a while. I will be one for him the best I can." Concord "Concord and I are complete opposites. I cannot name one thing we have in common besides hating the Inquisition, and even that is so easy to agree on that we may as well be saying water is wet. We argue so much. Every time I am alone with him he yells at me or I get angry or we end up mad and frustrated and wishing we were not near each other. But I have made up for my actions by apologizing and he accepts it. So we do not hate each other! We just have very different views! But, ah.. He does hate me now though. I am so so so stupid for saying 'oohhh hello teifling who has horrible religious trauma for things he cannot control, let me say that I- The Aasimar who you do not like who argues with you a lot- am part of the Church of the Just which usually KILLS teiflings!' Gods I am such a- AUGH! An idiot! Did I really think that-- Ugh, no no. It does not matter now. The past is in the past and now everything I have done to help or get closer to him is in a dumpster that is on fire and also in the Ninth Circle of the Abyss. I must deal with that now. I hope we can get close again like we were on the ship at night, when the sky was very nice and we shared a bit about ourselves. He was not acting then. He was calm. He was comfortable. I liked seeing him that way. Concord is a good person. I want to know that side of him more because I truly do like it. I do not expect us to ever be good friends but I want to get along to become, at the very least, normal friends. That is enough for me." Eos "I do not know what to feel about Eos. On one hand I like her a lot! She has been very nice to me in a way that was not fake. She was genuine in her kindness and shared things with me that are personal. Eos also cares about Concord very much, which means she is extremely loyal to those she loves, which I can respect. She also offered to help me understand more about the world, to tell me when I do something stupid but then be gentle about it and not yell at me. I appreciate that! But on the other hand Eos does scare me. There is something about her that is distant. Eos is a calculating person. Even I can see that. With what she wants she does not impulsively take it. She waits, and listens, and then strikes. Sort of like a snake? Not that she is one but that is the best comparison I can make. Her mood also change a lot, especially when she is not around Concord. Eos gets snappy at little things. I cannot tell what will get her mad. It is a little stressful. I am glad she said that she does not care about my religious beliefs but, at the same time, I feel like she will still hold it against me. I cannot blame her but it makes me sad. I know I will have to work to gain her trust again. I wish I did not have to. I want to be friends." Norma "Norma is very very very cool! I like her a lot. She is so strong and is nice when you speak Giant to her. She reminds me of the older Crusaders with their veteran spunk and mild insults but also genuine care for those before them. I like talking to her. I am glad she is on the crew." The "GAL PALS" "They are such good friends! I wish I could find a relationship like that!" Vivia "I hope we can both support and care for one another. This journey is making it hard to remain true to certain parts of my Faith. I am sure that with her, I can get through it! Another Aasimar will understand my problems, Church of the Just or not." Category:Player Characters Category:Eyes of the Storm Characters Category:Barbarians Category:Sorcerers Category:Aasimars